Beautiful
by CSIBradley
Summary: Age isn't a number, it's a state of mind. Re-uploaded. Should we call them Melic or Vanie?


Disclaimer: they're not mine, no money made.

Whole bunch of the show combined into one gripping scenario, Om nom nom.

Melanie applied another swipe of mascara. She looked at her appearance. Her black, three-quarter-length sleeve top flattered her frame. The linear pleats of her freshly pressed gray shorts added length, and color, to her legs. Her smoky eye makeup took off five years, ten in the right light. She smiled, apprehensively.

Victoria knocked on the open door, announcing her presence.

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked, leaning on the doorframe. She was dressed in a royal blue halter-top and black shorts. The gems on her silver sandals sparkled as she crossed her foot over her ankle. Melanie turned to her.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously. "Should I go with the paisley top?"

Victoria chuckled and walked to her. She grasped Melanie's forearms reassuringly.

"You look wonderful. Richard will love it, you don't need to be nervous." Melanie smiled.

"Thanks Victoria. I'm so anxious. I've wanted to go out with Richard for so long. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Ah, Mel, I learned from my role in the TV movie, _The Price of Perfection_, that imperfection is perfect." Melanie smirked, appreciative of Victoria's unique compassion.

"Thanks Victoria."

"You're welcome. Now let's go, we don't want to keep him waiting."

"We?" Melanie asked as she grabbed her purse.

"What? You think I'm going to sit home by myself? I'm going to the bar to wallow in my sorrows. Besides, I want to spy on Joy while we're there." The two shared a laugh as they headed out the door.

Entering Stormy's, the two women noticed Joy tucked away in the corner with her date.

"Aw, don't they look cute together," Melanie said.

"Yeah, yeah," Victoria answered tritely. "I'm going to sit at the bar. Come get me if your date brings a friend." Victoria gave Melanie a quick smirk and headed towards the bar. Melanie gripped her purse, fumbling with the metallic clasp. She scooted into a booth. She felt awkward and nervous. _Shouldn't he be here by now? _The waitress came to her table.

"What can I get you?"

"Um," Melanie glanced around, perhaps she had missed him on the way in. Not finding him, she turned her attention to the brunette.

"A Cosmo, please."

"I'll get that right to you."

"Thanks."

Three cosmopolitans later, Richard still hadn't arrived. Opening her purse, Melanie checked her phone to see if he had called. The screen lock indicated 8:42. _Forty-two minutes, something must have happened_. The waitress came by again.

"Another Cosmo?"

"No, I'm fine for now, thank you." Discouraged, Melanie looked up to find Joy gone and Victoria engrossed in conversation with an attractive blonde. She sighed and looked down at the empty glass in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" A brunette gentleman in his forties asked her. His strong features, piercing blue eyes, and impeccable smile lightened Melanie's crestfallen mood.

"Well, it was but, I don't think he's coming," she answered ashamedly. The man sat across from her.

"You mean he stood you up?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe something happened."

"Did he call you?"

"No," she answered quietly.

"Then he stood you up." The stranger's interrogation and rash presumption about her date's behavior did little to improve her already damaged esteem. She sunk back in the seat.

"He's crazy to have stood up such a beautiful woman." Melanie straighten, flattered by the stranger's words. She blushed.

"Thank you."

"My name's Robert."

"Melanie." He smiled.

"That's a lovely name." She blushed again. "Tell me, Melanie, what brought a stunning woman like yourself here?"

"To the bar or to Cleveland?"

Robert chuckled. "Both."

"Well, I think you know why I came _here_ tonight," she gestured with her hand, "But how I got to Cleveland," she laughed, "That's a long story."

"I've got time," he said flirtatiously, leaning closer to her. She paused.

"Would you excuse me for just a moment?"

"Sure," he said sultrily and smiled.

As Melanie made her way to the restroom to freshen up, she passed Victoria and her male companion. She gave the thumbs up.

"Did he show?" Victoria asked.

"No, but someone did." Melanie beamed. Victoria smiled, she was glad to see Melanie in a better mood. It was about time she had a decent date.

Victoria and her date headed towards the table behind Melanie's. Her date stood chivalrously, waiting for her to sit.

"Jerry?" Robert addressed Victoria's date.

"Robert, what are you doing here?" Victoria watched their interaction, keeping to herself.

"Oh, thought I'd come out and grab a few drinks."

"And Amy doesn't mind? Intuitively, a red flag flew up in Victoria's mind.

"Actually, she doesn't know I'm here. I told her I was going to the game with Richard." Robert leaned closer to Jerry. Victoria's eyes grew wide in panic as she watched Melanie walk towards the booth. "To be completely honest, I'm here to cheer up an _older, _less attractive date of his. She's got it bad for him but won't take a hint. He paid me fifty bucks to come down, buy her a few drinks, and tell her sweet nothings."

Melanie, mouth agape, choked as the air was ripped from her lungs. An inward convulsion tore at her heart as the tears welled in her eyes. The shame, embarrassment, and hurt immediately caused them to stream down her face. She did the only thing she could do. She ran.

The two men shared a laugh. Anger coursed through Victoria's veins. She stood with her drink in hand.

"Excuse me, Jerry," she said spitefully. He turned towards her. The chilled alcohol left the glass with potent force as Victoria flung it in his face. There was a wet smack followed by a groan of pain from Jerry. Robert jumped from his seat to avoid the excess liquid.

"Whoa lady." Her hand swiftly slapped across his face, nearly bringing him to his knees. Judging by the sharp crack and how much her hand stung, he'd feel that in the morning.

"Shame on you," she said angrily, pointing her finger in his face. "Shame on both of you," Victoria hissed. She turned and ran out after Melanie.

"Melanie!" she called out to the evening air. "Melanie!" she yelled with distress. Victoria pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Melanie's number and brought the phone to her ear.

"Come on, answer your phone," she told the monotonous monotone hum.

_Hi, you've reached- _Victoria quickly pressed one. The beep sounded.

"Melanie, where are you? I know you don't want to talk about what happened but I want to make sure you're alright. Please call me back." She hung up and hailed a cab. After giving the cabby her address, her phone vibrated.

_Text message: Melanie: On my way home. DON'T want to talk!_

Victoria frowned, relieved, yet utterly disheartened.

Victoria's keys jingled in the door as she shoved it open.

"Melanie!" She called to the dark living room. Pulling the keys from the door, she quickly closed and locked it.

"Melanie, honey," she called as she hurriedly climbed the stairs. She came to Melanie's room. Bypassing the knocking, she gripped the knob and opened the door. The sight before her broke her heart. Collapsed, prone on her bed, Melanie convulsed in sobs.

"Oh, Mel," Victoria said softly, closing the door. She slowly approached the brunette on the bed. Bringing a hand to Melanie's back, Victoria gently started rubbing soothing circles.

"I am so sorry," she said compassionately as she sat on the bed.

"You're sorry?" Melanie's voice was hoarse with bitter torment. She sniffled and rolled to look at Victoria. "What do _you_ have to be sorry for?" The raw anguish Melanie spoke with caused a surge of grief to overwhelm Victoria.

"Come here." Victoria scooped Melanie up from her prone position to face her. Melanie sniffled, her sobs slowly subsiding. Victoria brought her hand to caress Melanie's cheek. She wiped away the stream of tears. With her other hand threaded in Melanie's hair, a comforting gesture, she swiped a few strands of hair from her face. Melanie couldn't look Victoria in the eyes. The tears welled again as she stifle the urge to sob.

"Hey," Victoria cooed tenderly, "it's ok."

Calming herself, Melanie took a rather shaky deep breath, then another, the second more even.

"Now, would you like to elaborate on that comment?" Melanie's lower lip quivered.

"I'm sorry," she started to weep," But look at you. Then look at me." Melanie stood from the bed at walked to the vanity.

"Even here in Cleveland, I don't compare to you and Joy."

"Are you saying this because of what that bozo said?" Victoria stood.

"Partially," Melanie answered. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Victoria grabbed a Kleenex.

"And partially?" She came to stand in front of Melanie. Blocking the reflection in the mirror, she dabbed away the raccoon eyes and excess mascara that had traveled down Melanie's cheeks. Her mocha irises searched Melanie's rich chocolate ones for an answer.

"I feel so, old." Victoria scoffed at her ironic statement. "But it's not only that," she sidestepped Victoria and spoke to the mirror. "I _am_ old." She sighed. "I feel like I have to start over. And what I'm starting over with, it just isn't fair." Victoria listened with empathy to Melanie's internal confession. "I look in the mirror and wonder what happened to the youthful, vibrant woman that looked back."

"She's still there, Melanie," Victoria said, looking in the mirror, leaning closer to her.

"But I don't _feel _her, Victoria," her voice broke as she covered her chest with her hand, emphasizing her pain. "I don't feel beautiful, wanted, or acknowledged." Victoria desperately wanted to help Melanie overcome this mental barrier. She had gone through the same midlife crisis, experienced the same fleeting impression of youth. Holding Melanie's face, Victoria made her listen as she spoke.

"Melanie, you _are_ beautiful, you _are _vibrant, you _are _acknowledged." Melanie's glistening eyes searched for affirmation to Victoria's comforting words.

"Look at yourself, really look at yourself." Victoria stepped behind her, allowing Melanie to see her full reflection. "_You_ make yourself feel beautiful, wanted, acknowledged, not some drunken scum bag at the bar." Victoria ran her hands through Melanie's thick brunette locks. "You look in that mirror and say, 'I'm sexy, I'm beautiful, and today I'll share it with the world.' It's not a state of being, it's a state of mind. When you believe it," Victoria retrieved her hands from Melanie's hair. She laid her hand on Melanie's chest over her heart, while the other rested on her hip. "Then you feel it," she spoke softly in Melanie's ear.

Melanie gazed at their reflection. Her mouth gradually opened to the image before her. There she stood, hair tussled, flushed, eyes slightly puffy, Victoria nuzzled to her cheek, caringly caressing her body. Her breathing shallowed and quickened, as did her pulse. She swallowed. Looking down at Victoria's hands, she slowly brought hers to cover them.

"A state of mind," Melanie said lasciviously. Victoria, surprised by the unexpected change in tone, looked in the mirror. Melanie closed her eyes and took control of Victoria's hands. "Believe it," languidly she directed Victoria's hands to the hem of her shirt. It was Victoria's turn to swallow, her mouth suddenly dry. Slipping under the relaxed fabric, Melanie pressed Victoria's hands to her abdomen. Victoria shivered at the softness of Melanie's skin. "Then," Melanie pressed herself into Victoria, "you feel it."

Victoria inhaled sharply. Releasing her hands, Melanie grasped the hem of her shirt. Victoria didn't move. Opening her eyes, Melanie looked at Victoria in the mirror. A lustful glimmer danced in her eyes, her pupils dilated. Victoria swallowed again, mesmerized by the woman before her. Melanie was beginning to grasp the concept. Victoria's breathing became labored, a newfound desire coursed through her body. She watched enticingly as Melanie played with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sexy," Melanie said sensuously. Victoria moved her hands up Melanie's body. "I'm beautiful," Melanie continued, now running her hands through her hair. "And today, I'll share it with the world," she said, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders. Triumphal, she giggled.

"You are so incredibly attractive," Victoria growled. Melanie's giggle turned into a moan as Victoria brought her lips to her neck.

"Oh," was all Melanie could articulate. Goosebumps rippled across her skin as Victoria's lips nipped at her neck. Her eyes lulled shut in pleasure. She opened her mouth with a gasp. Victoria found the erogenous spot just below her ear. She moaned again as Victoria nipped and sucked. She brought her hand to Victoria's head. Sensually, Victoria dragged her lips to the crest of Melanie's ear.

"Say it again," she said huskily.

"I'm sexy," Melanie's voice dropped. Victoria chuckled lustfully in her ear. Melanie's voice caught in her throat.

"And?" Victoria moved her hand across her stomach.

"I'm beautiful," Melanie opened her mouth to continue only to gasp when she felt Victoria's tongue run along the ridge of her ear. She lulled her head back, panting for air as Victoria's hands continued to run across her skin.

She swallowed, "And today," _pant_, "I'm going to share it," _pant_, "with the world." Victoria pulled away slightly and looked in the mirror. Melanie whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Feel better?" With Victoria's face still nuzzled against her neck, Melanie turned to her, her face inches away. The blood rushed in her ears as she looked in Victoria's eyes. Melanie couldn't resist her magnetism. Hesitantly, she brought her lips to Victoria's.

Ever so softly, Melanie brushed against her lips; it was hard-pressed to call it a kiss. She waited, letting Melanie take the lead. Pausing only for a moment, Melanie leaned in again. This time, Melanie captured Victoria's bottom lip, and lingered. Timidly, Victoria opened her mouth, closing her eyes at the sensation of Melanie's velveteen lips brushing past hers. Melanie brought her hand to cup Victoria's face as Victoria captured her lips. Melanie open and reclaimed Victoria, she didn't wait for Victoria to reciprocate before opening her lips and feverously recapturing them again. She pressed herself eagerly into Victoria. The kisses were now hastened and fervent. Melanie's hands now tangled in Victoria's hair, Victoria grabbed Melanie's hips.

"This feels better," Melanie said breathlessly. She kissed Victoria again, pressing herself flush against her.

Victoria changed the allegro rhythm, slowing it from sexual frenzy to passionate exploration. She moved from Melanie's mouth to her jaw line, Melanie's hands still played with her hair. Victoria traveled along her jaw, down her neck, along her shoulder, her hands slipping higher. Melanie moaned as Victoria ran her hands up her back. They continued higher, bringing the black top with them. Melanie raised her arms, allowing Victoria to slip the fabric from her flushed body. Victoria paused, staring at Melanie's choice of bra, her ample bosom nearly spilling out of the black lace. She chuckled erotically and looked at Melanie. The smug grin she gave her acknowledged Melanie's intensions with Richard. Melanie bit her lower lip in embarrassment; no doubt, blushing beneath her already flushed skin. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Matching?" Melanie bit her lip now from the heat of arousal coursing through her. Words escaped her. Victoria toyed with the button on her shorts. Melanie panted, holding Victoria's gaze, her arms around her neck. Her breath hitched at the adagio zip of her shorts. She tensed, the look of self-conscious fear slowly prevailed across her features. Victoria leaned in and kissed her. Melanie relaxed. Languidly, gently, Victoria tugged at her shorts, sliding them off her hips. They fell listlessly down her legs. Victoria's hands came to the swell of her exposed backside, free of the lace material. Melanie moaned. Victoria pulled away. Melanie kept her eyes closed, fearful to see the disgusted look on Victoria's face. She swallowed.

"Melanie?" She opened her eyes. The raw desire Victoria's gaze possessed caused her to whimper. Victoria stepped forward, pressing Melanie against the vanity.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Melanie's eyebrows raised in a nervous manner.

"I use to," she spoke ashamedly, looking down. "Will you show me?" she pleaded, looking into Victoria's eyes.

Victoria's lips hungrily captured and teased Melanie's plump ones. This time, the kisses were eager, the beginnings of a euphoric haze. Melanie dragged her tongue across Victoria's lips. With the next open of her lips, Victoria sought hers. The extra warmth and sensation brought a moan from Melanie.

All while the intimate tongue-lashings, Victoria brought her hands to the hook of Melanie's bra. Swift, like her tongue, she released the clasp. Gently scraping her nails along Melanie's skin, she pulled away the straps. The air instantly made Melanie's nipples more erect. She slid the lace from Melanie's body. Once the obtrusive item was gone, Victoria lifted Melanie to the vanity. It balanced their height differences as she came to rest in between her legs, her hands running up and down Melanie's thighs,

Melanie took the opportunity to grab Victoria's halter-top and pull it over her head. With the removal of her shirt breaking the kiss, Victoria looked down at Melanie's body. Her olive complexion called for touch, her rosy nipples a flattering contrast. Bending, Victoria nipped at her neck, her hands coming to cup her breasts. Melanie threw her head back and gasped at the touch of Victoria's thumbs stroking the hardened buds. She tangled her hands back in Victoria's hair as she kissed down her chest.

"Oh," Melanie moaned, as Victoria's moist lips captured the bud. Victoria bit it lightly. Melanie groaned, biting her lip. Releasing the bud, Victoria brought her tongue to gently draw circles around it, soothing it from her nip. Melanie rocked her hips forward, grinding into Victoria.

"Oh Victoria," Melanie panted. Victoria moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She whimpered, rocking her hips again, her breathing exceedingly labored.

"Touch me," she said urgently, whimsically, while sliding her hands down Victoria's back. Victoria looked up at Melanie, her head back, neck exposed, beseeching for the next level of intimacy. There was a slight quiver in her core. Bringing her hands down Melanie's front, she slowly dragged her tongue up her chest. The offsetting sensations enticed a deep, lengthy moan from Melanie.

"Yes," she hissed when Victoria cupped her. The dampness of the fabric made Victoria weak in the knees. Melanie began to roll her hips in a steady rhythm.

"Mmm, yes." Victoria watched in awe at Melanie's fluid motions. She kneaded Melanie. She gasped, eyes still closed, cheeks burning with a flush. She kneaded again. Melanie's breath hitched.

"Like that?" Victoria asked, surprised at her own lustful tone.

"Mmhm," Melanie nodded. Victoria's mouth watered.

"Does that feel good?"

"So good."

She pressed a finger between her folds.

"Oooh," Melanie's voice raised in pitch. Victoria couldn't resist. Coming to the waistband of her underwear, she watched Melanie intently. Slipping under the lace, Victoria found more soft skin.

"You vixen," Victoria chastened. Melanie's core was burning hot, liquid hot. Melanie dug her nails into Victoria's back.

"Oh God." Victoria fumbled under the lace, exploring with her sense of touch. She found her bundle of nerves and pressed lightly. Melanie's hips rolled hard into Victoria.

"Yes," she panted, her face contorting in pleasure. Melanie reached down and grabbed Victoria's hips, pulling her closer, their centers nearly touching. Sliding her hands farther around, Melanie cupped Victoria's backside and kissed her. Victoria began making circles. Melanie massaged Victoria's backside.

"Mmm," Victoria moaned, intoxicated by the pleasure of touching and being touched. Melanie licked her lips and looked at Victoria. Her arousal grew as she watched Victoria watch her hand's ministrations. The awe on Victoria's face made Melanie courageous. Bringing her right hand from Victoria's back side, she quickly plunged it into Victoria's shorts. Victoria's mind stopped, as did her hand, at the feel of Melanie teasing her. She closed her eyes and gasped.

"So beautiful," Melanie said, and slipped into Victoria's wet folds.

"Oh God, Melanie," Victoria panted. The slow methodical rhythm Melanie did was torturous. Remembering the location of her hand, Victoria returned the favor. The two women breathed heavily, stroking each other softly. Melanie could feel the building of her impending orgasm; it wasn't going to take much.

"Oh Victoria, I...n-need, ooh," Victoria dipped a finger into Melanie's burning center. She started her 'come-hither' curls. Melanie's moans became more frequent. Leaning over, Victoria took her nipple in her mouth. Melanie grunted and whimpered, bringing her left hand to Victoria's head. Her walls began to tighten. Victoria added a second finger. Melanie slowly lost the coordination of her right hand. It didn't matter, Victoria's goal was to please Melanie, the being touched part was an added bonus. Victoria increased her tempo.

"I'm, oh, so close." A thin sheen of sweat covered Melanie's body. Releasing her breast, Victoria sought her lips. Melanie's body began to tense, her toes curled.

"Oh, uhh, uuh," Victoria pressed the swollen bundle of nerves. Melanie gasped and went rigid, her back arching in pleasure as the white-hot current pulsed through her body, a silent cry escaped her throat. Victoria shuddered in sheer delight as she watched Melanie fall into her euphoric haze, flushed, sexually satisfied, and beautiful. She kissed Melanie, catching her as she fell from her high. Melanie chuckled softly, contented, satiated, resting her forehead against Victoria's, their eyes closed.

"I, thank you." They looked into each other's eyes, "For making me feel beautiful." They smiled.

"Only for you Melanie, only for you." They shared a sweet, tender-loving kiss.

"Let's get ready for bed," Melanie said and kissed Victoria again. Victoria lifted Melanie off of the vanity. Wit her legs still flimsy from her release she fell into Victoria. They shared a laughed, Melanie nuzzled close to Victoria's ear.

"Now it's your turn, beautiful."


End file.
